Lluvia y recuerdos
by RenHatsune
Summary: La lluvia hace que Nico recuerde cosas que no desea, inclusive, hace que se sienta como si la relación con Percy no funcionara. (Narrador omnisciente) También hay un capitulo narrado por Nico quien cuenta como paso su 14 de Febrero con Percy.
1. Lluvia y recuerdos dolorosos

**Capítulo I (Narrador omnisciente)**

Nico estaba sentado en el sofá, su mirada estaba clavada en la ventana, la lluvia no había cesado aún, no le parecía para nada nuevo, Percy se acercó a él y le colocó una mano en su hombro. Aunque no se dirigieran la palabra, el castaño sabía que algo le pasaba al azabache; el azabache al sentir las manos del castaño sobre su hombro sintió algo cálido dentro de él, como si estuvieran frente a una chimenea.

"¿Aún te duele, no?" preguntó el hijo de Poseidón, el contario simplemente lo empujó, no quería estar muy cerca de él. No hubo respuesta, al parecer Nico aún no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la pregunta, parecía como si le hubiese tomado por sorpresa.

"¡Ya cállate Jackson! No tiene nada que ver eso. Simplemente estaba pensando, cosa que al parecer, tu no haces." contestó con cierto enojo en su tono de voz, era típico del hijo de Hades; sin opción, Percy alzó sus hombros, dándole la mínima importancia al empujón del menor y a la contestación de este mismo. Eso no significaba que dejaría el asunto así, lo ayudaría sin que este se diera cuenta.

Pasaron un par de minutos, Nico aún estaba observando la ventana, la lluvia seguía, cada vez más fuerte. Parecía como si fuera una tormenta tropical; en su mente paseaba el vago recuerdo de su hermana y él de pequeños, cuando vivieron en el Hotel y Casino Lotus. Ambos parecían felices, divirtiéndose con los juegos "dos semanas" de pura diversión, Bianca, había sido demasiado "reservada" durante esos momentos; no obstante, todo tenía que acabar… De una no muy buena manera. Una promesa rota, alguien importante que ya no estaría ahí para darte apoyo cuando lo necesitases; o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

"¡Promete que cuidarás a mi hermana! Tiene que estar a salvo…" esas palabras resonaban en cada flashback, lo estaba enloqueciendo. Todo se volvió negro, el azabache volteaba de un lado a otro, no podía ver absolutamente nada, era como una terrible pesadilla, diferentes voces se escuchaban; murmureos. "No deberías de confiar en Perseus Jackson, él fue el culpable de que tu hermana muriera, haz el intercambio de alma por alma, mata al "héroe" del olimpo, recupera a Bianca Di Angelo" aquellos susurros comenzaban a molestar al menor, era una tortura. Trataba de gritar, pero la voz no salía, era como si no pudiera hablar, como si no tuviera voz; una silueta frente a él se presentó. Era Bianca, la persona que más anhelaba ver en ese momento, pero había algo diferente en ella, como si fuera alguien extraño, alguien que no conociese, la chica lo miraba fijamente, con la mirada pareciera decirle que no le temiera, todo se volvió luz, Nico emitió unos soniditos con la garganta. Bianca le extendió la mano para que el la tomase, justamente lo que hizo; ambos caminaron hacía una de las cabinas del campamento Half-Blood. Aquella cabina era la número tres, la de Percy, ella quería que entrara, el menor entró; se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que veía la cabina de Jackson, paseaba sus ojos por la habitación, hasta encontrarse a Percy… ¡¿Charlando con Annabeth?! En sus ojos se notaban cierto dolor, en su interior se gritaba a si mismo que se despertarse de esa pesadilla, aunque todo parecía real, no sabía si en verdad estaba soñan… ¡Claro que lo sabía! Bianca no estaba viva… Un dolor en el pecho lo invadió, cuando aquel Percy lo notó, se acercó a él dejando a la rubia de un lado, esta simplemente salió de la cabina muy indignada, Nico no lo había notado, el cayó de rodilla al suelo de la cabina, un par de lágrimas resbalaban sobre su pálida mejilla. Percy, con las yemas de sus dedos pulgares limpió las lágrimas, le sonrió, esa sonrisa era como si le dijera que fuera fuerte; el hijo de Hades no sabía cómo responder, se ruborizó un poco, pero por el simple hecho de estar cerca del castaño, simplemente le dio la espalda, no quería que lo notase. Bianca entró a la habitación, observando en silencio, como si fuera un ente invisible, ya que Percy no la notó en absoluto. "Nico, levántate, ya no puedes seguirle ocultando tus sentimientos. Deja de hacerlo, o si no, será demasiado tarde… Debes hacer algo, intentarlo, deja de sufrir en silencio." aquella voz tan calmada de su hermana simplemente lo hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilo, pero negó con la cabeza, necesitaba tiempo, aunque sabía que Percy no dejaría de amar a Annabeth, el chico se volteó, pero al instante, miró que estaba en el departamento del mayor, se había despertado del sueño.

El castaño lo había colocado en la habitación y arropado en la cama, con la mirada lo buscaba desesperadamente, como si no le gustara de cierta manera "la soledad", por un segundo se dio por vencido y cambió de posición, se puso de lado. Abrió sus ojos con asombro, Percy se encontraba a su lado, parecía estar esperando a que se levantara, el azabache se levantó de golpe de la cama, no sabía lo que exactamente había pasado mientras dormía, señaló al contrario, en sus ojos se notaba la confusión del momento.

"¡¿Qué mierda hiciste cuando dormía?!" exclamó, Percy necesitaba dar muchas explicaciones, o al menos eso era lo que Nico quería escuchar, el hijo de Poseidón levanto su mirada y la dirigió a los ojos del menor, en ese momento, supo que contestar con la verdad no le serviría, conocía bien a su pareja, no le creería del todo.

"Te violé salvajemente, ahora siéntate y lo comprobarás, te va a doler por una semana, nada más te lo advierto." contestó no del todo sincero, el menor lo miró, cierto chispazo en aquellos ojos marrones se notaron, esa mirada se había vuelto más salvaje que nunca, eso hizo sentir al mayor un poco nervioso, quizá la respuesta sincera hubiera funcionado mejor, pero no era momento para arrepentirse de sus decisiones, después de todo, no era culpable de que tuviera los sesos hechos de algas. Realmente se sentía algo inmaduro en ese momento, pensaba justamente en el momento donde conoció a Nico, preguntaba muchas cosas sin sentido, pero una de sus preguntas más bien fue una afirmación. Pero una muy vaga, "¿Annabeth es tu novia?" esas palabras se posaron en los pensamientos del mayor, sonrió, aunque su relación con la hija de Atenea no había resultado como lo había querido, verdaderamente se sentía aliviado que todo hubiera terminado de la manera que se merecía terminar, de una manera donde ambos no tuviesen que lastimarse mutuamente. Era raro que el pensase en eso, realmente, no le gustaba pensar en algo que ya no podía cambiar, y si tuviera la oportunidad, no lo cambiaría.

"¡Jódete Jackson, se nota que no piensas antes de contestarme! ¡Siempre con tus estupideces! Yo mismo me encargaré de lanzarte al tártaro la próxima vez que vayamos al inframundo, puedes apostarlo." esa contestación obviamente era para cubrir de cierta forma lo que en verdad quería, no era de impresionar, así siempre había sido la actitud del hijo de Hades, de Nico. A Percy no le importaba, puesto que sabía que mientras más grosero era, más amor era lo que quería demostrarle, era lo más típico de aquella relación.


	2. lluvia y ¡¿14 de Febrero!

**Capitulo II (Narrador Nico Di Angelo)**

Esa maldita lluvia no dejaba de caer, y cada vez lo hacía más y más fuerte, me tenía harto, necesitaba espacio, tenía que salir, estaba bien con Percy, me sentía bien, al estar junto a él, el me despertaba cada vez que tenía pesadillas, me decía que contárselas era la mejor manera de desquitarme, inclusive nos habíamos hecho un poco más cercanos, pero realmente sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien, como si algo estuviese fallando. Algo en mi me decía que debía lastimarlo, me decía que hiciera todo lo posible por hacerle pagar; realmente no sé porque demonios una parte de mi quería vengarse de lo que había pasado hace bastante tiempo, ese rencor que había heredado de Hades era molesto, no me dejaba tomar las decisiones correctas.

"Nico, ¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Percy mientras me observaba, sin darme cuenta, yo tenía la punta de mi espada cerca del cuello del mayor, sacudí mi cabeza, bajé mi espada, al parecer estaba reaccionando solo, no quería dañar al chico del que me había enamorado, al chico que estaba conmigo, el que me podía despertar de la más terrible pesadilla, guíe mi mirada hacia otro lado, no sabía exactamente que responder, ni siquiera sabía cómo controlar mis impulsos. No era un mal chico, al contrario, yo era uno de los buenos pero mi defecto era que simplemente soy algo impulsivo.

"No me pasa nada, idiota" fue lo único que alcancé a responder, el castaño se acercó a mí, primero observó mis ojos durante algunos segundos y sin previo aviso me robó un beso, sin más opción, lo empujé hacía un lado, mi cara estaba ardiendo, parecía que me daría fiebre en cualquier momento, pero sabía que solo era por el beso de aquel imbécil.

Pasaron días, semanas, todo era casi lo mismo, pero de una cierta manera, también algo había cambiado, era como si algo en Percy quisiese que todo en verdad estuviese bien, lo estaba, sabía que lo estaba, pero el mismo no se lo creía, tendría que demostrárselo sin matarlo, tenía que controlar aquel sentimiento que por muchos años pensaba que estaba muerto, tenía que ayudarme a mí y al hijo de Poseidón, aunque fuese solo por unos instantes.

Todo estaba yendo por un buen camino, pero aún tenía en mente aquel momento, necesitaba decirle a Percy la verdad, necesitaba contarle lo que estaba pasando. Sentía miedo de lastimarlo; no quería lastimarlo por ningún motivo, lo de Bianca pasó, de cierta manera, debía dejarla ir. Ella era lo que me quería mostrar en aquellos sueños que a veces tenía, el teléfono se escuchó, de manera rápida corrí hacía él y lo contesté.

"Residencia Jackson, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?" mi tono de voz se había moderado, no sabía exactamente quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono, una voz reconocida empezó a hablar, me decía algo como, "Felicidades por lo tuyo con Percy, ¿Por qué no nos habías avisado? Sabías que eso era importante para mí", la lluvia cesó, al final, después de días enteros de no dejar de llover, ¿Tenía que pasar justo con esa llamada?

"¿Jason, eres tú?" apenas las palabras salían de mi boca, estaba sorprendido, hacía un tiempo no hablaba con el hijo de Zeus. Así pasamos varios minutos hasta acordar de vernos en un lugar con todos, le pregunté a Percy si deseaba dar una vuelta conmigo, era extraño yo pedirle algo de ese tipo a él, obviamente no lo negaría. Y tal y como lo pensé, no lo hizo.

Vagamos cerca de unos 30 minutos por la plaza en donde nos encontraríamos con los demás, Jason dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa, tenía ansias de saber que era; después de otro rato, miré como un grupo conocido avanzaba, también se encontraba Annabeth entre ellos, no me sorprendía, después de todo, amigos eran amigos. Aunque una de ellos fuera la ex de con quien ahora salías. Ellos traían obsequios y cosas parecidas, volteé a ver una lona, era 14 de Febrero… ¡Esperen! ¡¿Era 14 ya?! ¡¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?! Definitivamente estar encerrado sin saber la noción del tiempo me había afectado algo, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué podría regalar a sus amigos? ¿Qué le podía regalar a Percy? Todo pasaba tan deprisa en mi mente que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que nuestros amigos ya estaban ahí, saludando, preguntando buenas nuevas, interesados incluso en nuestra relación.

"Todo va excelente, Nico es alguien que le da diversión a la relación." comentó Percy, en ese momento reaccioné, al parecer, todos igual ya tenían pareja… Annabeth con alguien que realmente no conocía, Hazel y Frank, como todos lo deseábamos. Piper y Jason, lo que era ciertamente obvio, Leo y Calypso, no me costaba trabajo creerlos de pareja, puesto que sabía de cierto modo de que al final de cuentas lo serían. Todos estaban presentes menos Reyna, sabía que tenía algunos asuntos que debía resolver, así que lo mejor era no preguntar los tipos de asunto en los cuales esa chica estaba metida, era ruda y fuerte; ella sabía protegerse y cuidarse sola. Todo marchó bien, al final de cuentas, cada obsequio respondía a cada pareja, pasamos un gran rato entre amigos, un gran grupo de citas. Si creías que las citas dobles eran un fiasco, las citas séptuples no lo eran, es más inclusive era más divertido que una cita a solas.

Todo recayó a la noche donde tuve el valor de contarle a Percy lo que en verdad me estaba pasando, confesándole que deseaba no lastimarlo, él había comprendido muy bien el asunto, pero sabía que si no desquitaba aquella ira que le tenía, algo malo terminaría pasando, así que paso lo que tenía que pasar. Sabía que él se recuperaría, después de todo, la inmunidad era en cierto punto su aliada; nunca toqué su "talón de Aquiles".

Desperté, Percy me estaba abrazando, al parecer, algo más hicimos aquella noche… No me arrepentía, sabía que esos ataques de impulsividad de mi cuerpo ya no volverían, puesto que mi rencor ya había terminado.

Percy despertó, con una de sus manos tomó mi mejilla y empezó a acariciarla. "El próximo 14 será mejor, Nico" pronunció, lo cual hizo que yo le sonriera de una manera no muy forzada, asentí de la manera más inocente que pude y contesté con algo de ternura: "Jódete Perseus Jackson".


End file.
